Secura Dual Cestra
The Secura Dual Cestra is a modified version of the Dual Cestra exclusive to The Perrin Sequence, featuring better stats and innate Sequence effect. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition *The Secura Dual Cestra can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Partner with The Perrin Sequence, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Secura Dual Cestra cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Partner rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 10 to acquire the Secura Dual Cestra, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Tied with normal Dual Cestra and Twin Grakata for the highest magazine size of all secondaries. *High accuracy. *Fast fire rate. *Innate Sequence effect. *Innate and one polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. **Does not benefit from mods. *Projectiles have travel time. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Has a short spool-up time before reaching optimal fire rate. *High recoil when fully spooled. *Poor ammo economy. *Tied with Dual Cestra for the slowest reload speed of all secondaries. Comparison: Notes *The Secura Dual Cestra has an innate Sequence effect identical to that found in Perrin Sequence Weapon Augment Mods and the Secura Penta. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Secura Dual Cestra will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Shields, and temporarily buffs maximum base Shields by 50% for 30 seconds. Tips *Due to the high recoil of this weapon, is recommended for better accuracy. **Without Steady Hands, move the reticle downwards while firing to mitigate the recoil. Trivia * Secura is taken directly from Latin, meaning secure. *The Secura Dual Cestra is the first item to have the "Secura" prefix in its name, with the Secura Syandana following second and the Secura Penta being third. Bugs *Currently the Secura Dual Cestra and its counterparts (Cestra and Dual Cestra) cannot increase the damage of Antimatter Drop. Media SecuraDualCestraCodex.png|Secura Dual Cestra in Codex. Warframe Syndicates Secura Dual Cestra, An Extra Two Inches thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) E13 - Secura Dual Cestra SECURA DUAL CESTRA - Bullet Rain Build 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 10 *Increased the speed fire rate ramps up *Status chance increased from 7.5% to 20% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 16% *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.6x *Mag size increased from 100 to 120 *Ammo capacity increased from 210 to 480 *Damage decreased from 30 to 28 }} See also *Cestra, the original single version. *Dual Cestra, the original version. *The Perrin Sequence, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Secura Dual Cestra fr:Double Cestra Secura Category:Corpus Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Special Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Syndicate Weapons